Parallel Universe
by 0Harry.J.Potter0
Summary: Harry, a 30 year old hardened hit wizard decides to transfer to Department of Mysteries. Unfortunately for him his bad luck is still following him. Somewhat DH compliant. Rating and Title Pending
1. Chapter 1

A man of 30 years slowly opened his eyes. Today will be like any other day, he thought grudgingly. Going to the bathroom, he took a quick shower, and began shaving. A well built man, with messy black hair and green eyes stared at him from the mirror. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead angrily stared at him, reminding him of his past.

The man reflected on his past, what lead him here. Like others he was joyful when Tom Riddle was defeated, but soon he realised he had nothing to do. Prophecy fulfilled. He did one thing he knew doing, fighting, he became a hit wizard. His best friend joined him, but it was short lived. Ron and Hermione got married and soon left the hit wizard ranks. They wanted a less dangerous job since they were expecting a child.

Years past and they slowly drifted apart, he threw himself more at work. They had to give time to their own family. He always wondered if he should get a wife and start a family, but something always stopped him. Mostly it was his work, but few other thing contributed to decision. One of those things, people were afraid of him. He killed greatest Dark Lords of all times, without any honor. Instead of grand duel people expected, Tom received a bullet to the head. He used a muggle weapon against a wizard.

He had to thank his uncle for that actually. During the war, he found Dursleys to make sure they were safe. Despite how they treated him, he still loved them as his family. Uncle took him aside and thanked Harry for getting them out of country before killings began. A lot of Muggles were murdered. Harry told him the problem he had, he never could land a good hit on Voldemort during all their duels together. That's when Uncle Vernon suggested using a gun. Bullet could travel faster than most spells. Combined with wit-sharpening potion, you were almost unstoppable. The wit sharpening potion, allowed you to process everything faster, so time for you in a sense slowed down.

A lot of people saw what Harry did and started experimenting with muggle technology. A lot of dangerous weapons were produced. So Ministry had to step in and fully prohibit such tinkering, or face time in prison. Few people disagreed after Harry stepped in and supported Ministry's decision. But there were always a few who didn't listen, and started tinkering in both muggle technology and dark arts at same time.

Soon after some psychopath came out and started killing Aurors left and right with the gun charmed to rupture all veins in the body when the bullet even touched the person. Harry personally took the person out with his own invention. That's when people began to fear him.

Soon after Harry in decision with Ministry decided to update Auror's and Hit Wizard's arsenal. They now got a standard issued gun that shot tranquilizers. Regulations updated. And gun trafficking strongly controlled. The trafficking regulation greatly helped muggle counterparts to almost eliminate any blackmarket guns.

Harry took out a cigarette and lit it. Sitting down behind a desk he started looking through paperwork. He now worked from home. And was only called when something significant happened. That meant he had nothing to do almost every day. The Paperwork was mostly minutes of meetings and sometimes contracts to hire his help abroad. Taking a drag he leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly a lit fireplace turned green and a Minister's face appeared. Shacklebolt smiled. "Good Morning Harry"

Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "I hope it isn't just a soliciting call."

Shacklebolt frowned "Harry, I consider you my friend and I see no problem with calling my friend to just ask how he's doing"

Harry smiled. "Why not come in person?"

"You know perfectly know fine why I can't see you in person. I'm on a job. Anyway I called to ask if you're free this evening. I want a mock duel between us. And no wit-sharpening potion of any kind this time"

"Anything you say Minister" Harry mockingly bowed

"You cheeky bastard" Shaklebold smiled and fireplace turned back to yellow licking flames.

Harry smiled and returned to paperwork. Unknown to any of his close friends he was transferring departments. He was going to Department of Mysteries. Harry wanted to do something new, since he was called less and less to solve a problem. Last time he was called to a job was over year and a half ago. Truthfully he was also running out of money to feed himself. The money his parents left him were enough to go through Hogwarts and live peacefully for 2 extra years. That fund was running dry, and he needed a new job. He applied for transfer over a month ago, and he had been on trial by Unspeakables ever since.

A barn owl swooped in through open window and dropped an official letter on his desk. Opening it he saw 'Strongly Confidential' on top of the letter.

'Mr. Harry James Potter

After much scrutiny by our top officials, we would like to invite you into our midst. This decision should not be taken lightly as you'll be under a confidential vow, and will have to lie or redirect any question asked about your work. This work can and will drive gaps between the biggest friends. If after this consideration you still agree to join the Unspeakables, then reply to this letter and attach it to the owl this letter was sent with.

Yours truly

Unspekable Vesemir'

Harry dipped a quill into the ink ans scribbled a message on the back of the parchment.

'Thank you Unspeakable Vesemir,

I know this decision should not be made lightly, after much consideration, I agree to join your midst.

Thank you again

Harry James Potter'

Harry signed a letter and sent off with the owl. Taking a drag on the cigarette. He asked out loud. "What possibly go wrong?"

* * *

><p>AN: Starting a new book, hopefully not as pathetic as last attempts. What could be improved on? And I already have Beggining Middle and End somewhat planned. Also I'm an Uni Student so expect really slow updates. Some inspiration are in order I guess, First and Foremost are Max Payne 1 and 2, then Fanfics: Time Mr Potter? by Tw15teD, Case 129 by Silens Cursor, Elizium for the Sleepless Souls by Voice of the Nephilim and finally Unatoned by SeriousScribble<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

That Late Afternoon the fireplace lit up green again. Shaklebolt's face greeted Harry.

"Can I come through?"

"Of Course"

A tall man stood up and dusted himself. Harry smiling, opened his liquor cabinet. "I think some drinks are in order. Whiskey as usual?"

"Yes please" Shaklebolt said sitting down, making himself at home. Looking around he smiled. "I still can't believe how much you changed this place. It used to be so gloomy and dark. Now it's more bright, and nicely decorated with dark oak"

"And every time you come in, you want stop talking how much I redecorated it, even though 7 years passed since it was completed" Harry passed the drink to Shaklebolt.

Taking a sip, Harry asked "How ministry doing?"

"Just fabulous" Shaklebolt said with a sneer "Someone is pushing with Pure Blood agenda again. Thankfully no one agrees with that agenda. Talking about Ministry there are nasty rumors about you. People saying you're leaving for good. Is it true Harry?"

"I think you know"

"I want to hear it from you"

Taking another sip from his drink Harry began telling

"You know Kingsley, I haven't been called for more than a year to track or solve any murders. I have almost barely to live through a month."

"You know, I offered you to get paid even when off duty."

"But it doesn't fill right and you know it. Anyway so I'm deciding to transfer over to Department of Mysteries. They might need me"

"You're serious about it? Yes, I know that look. You know that by doing that, you'll probably never see any of us again for long time."

"I know that, and I'm sure I'll still be able to talk to you, like we usually do. And you know about the rest of my friends. Ron and Hermione are busy with their own family, same with Ginny and Dean. Remus and Tonks are finally on honeymoon. George is busy with his shop and shagging his girlfriend Angelina. Truthfully I think you're the only friend left."

"Don't say that. Stand up and face me, maybe I'll put some loose screws in their place" Shaklebolt said standing up and taking out his wand and pointing at Harry.

Harry dodged behind the desk, taking out his wand as well.

"Stupefy"

"Protego" "Expeliarmus"

Shaklebolt conjured a tiger that pounced on Harry and disillusioned himself. Harry retaliated with a banishing charm on the tiger and conjured water on the wooden floor.

Shaklebolt went straight in, using his body mass and bigger physique, he tackled Harry. A few punches were thrown around. Harry knew he couldn't win if they went on with punches. Desperately he tried to banish Kingsley but his wand was knocked away. After a few more minutes, Harry admitted defeat.

"You really out of practice" Kingsley stated, straightening his robes. "A year ago you could have easily bested me"

"A year ago you were more fatter" Harry fired back smiling.

"You'll always be a cheeky brat it seems. Anyway I have to go, wife is waiting"

"Yeah, Yeah. Have a pleasant night Kingsley."

"You too Harry"

Shaklebolt disappeared in green flames. Harry picked up his wand and cleaned the place up. Kingsley was right he was out of practice. 17 year old himself could probably best him. Even though he was more healthy and muscular, it meant shit when you can't cast magic as fast as your opponent.

He got the reply earlier, from Vesemir, to meet him at 7 PM in the department. Dressing in comfortable robes he Apparated to Ministry. The torches were lit and Harry took a look at the fountain. Against his protest, they put up a statue of him defeating Voldemort. Instead of the gun, they replaced it with the wand pointing at fallen figure. 'Defeat of You-Know-Who by The Chosen One' read the sign in front. He hated this fountain so much he destroyed it multiple times before. They just repaired it as nothing happened. Now he just didn't care. Glaring at copy of himself for good measure, Harry headed for the elevator. He bumped into Mr. Weasley.

"Harry, what are you doing here this late? Don't tell me something happened and they need you"

"Nothing like that, I'm transferring departments"

"Which one?"

"Department of Mysteries, I'm sure it will be all over news tomorrow. Tell Ron and Ginny I said Hi"

"Of course, Molly want's you to come over for dinner tommorow."

"Tell her I will, won't miss her cooking for anything"

"Take Care Harry"

"You too Mr. Weasley"

Pressing Level 9, the elevator slowly descended. After few minutes, the announcer announced "Level 9 Department of Mysteries" Harry headed for the furthest door and entered.

A single man was waiting on the other side.

"Greetings Mr. Potter. Glad you could join us" warm voice said.

"Unspeakable Vesemir I presume?"

"Yes, sit down." A desk appeared in round room with multiple doors leading out.

Harry sat down. "I wish to welcome you among our midst. We study the nature of magic itself. But due to our nature of work, it becomes dangerous to disclose the goings outside this department. So our vows include penalty of memory loss if you try to divulge the confidential information. I'm sure you agree"

"Well let's get started Mr. Vesemir, by the way I never saw you before."

"I was transferred from Germany to lead this department after the fall of Voldemort."

"You're not afraid to say his name"

"Fear of name increases the fear or the thing itself, someone quoted to me long time ago"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, today you'll sign the documents, say the vows and get the tour around our department. Here are the documents for you to sign. Most of them are non-disclosure agreements, but there is one more document, we take no responsibility in your death. Mr. Potter I emphasize that this is highly dangerous job. It's not too late to back out."

"I made my decision, give me those papers."

A small stack was given to Harry. Harry took his time to read through everything. Deciding he was done Harry quickly signed everything.

"And now the vows. Read this"

"I solemnly swear on my magic that I'll protect the secrets and happenings in Department of Mysteries. If such disclosure occur I submit myself to full removal of my memories regarding Department of Mystery."

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Follow me, please"

The desk disappeared along with the papers signed.

"This circular room, I think you're familiar with it?"

Harry nodded

"Anyway it's designed to take the person where he needs to directly, without wondering around the offices and other sub divisions. But if you're not one of the Unspeakables you'll keep wandering in this room, utterly lost, no way out until one of Unspeakables comes to get you out."

"Then how was I able to navigate to the Prophecy room? I was not an Unspeakable back then"

"This is still a mystery to us Mr. Potter. That's one of the reasons I hired you actually, the other is your higher magical potency, which will help as to power through some protections and enchant items. We have few theories why you were able to do it. Far fetched but a theory none the less. Rookwood was a follower to Voldemort, connected through the Dark Mark Voldemort might also easily navigate through the room. Your scar Mr. Potter was a connection to Voldemort, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"Well due to that connection, the room believed you one of the Unspeakables, that's why you were able to pass. Follow me please"

Vesemir walked through the closest door. On the other side a long narrow hallway awaited them. Clocks lined the wall with workbenches beside them.

"This is our Time room, this is where we make time turners. Before you ask, no you can't take one. To the right you'll see a line of doors. Each door leads to an office. My office is first door, I'll show you to your office."

They passed four more doors and stopped in front of wooden door. A bronze nameplate was attached to the door. 'Unspeakable Potter' it read. Opening the door, Harry looked inside. A simple desk stood in the middle, spacey office could house about five seated people.

"You'll be able to decorate your office latter let's keep going"

Harry closed the door and followed Vesemir down the hall. They passed the familiar crystal bell jar and walked through the door behind it. A vast cold room with high ceiling opened up. There were rows of shelves with orbs lining them. Torches with blue flame flickered off the orb's glass.

"This is Hall of Prophecy, here we try to decipher the prophecies as well keep them. You cause quite a damage last time you were here. Try to not do it again."

"As long no one is trying to kill me I think we'll be fine"

"Anyway there is a protection on the orbs, only people who can touch them are authorized Unspeakables and the person the prophecy is referring to. We have five doors leading out of this room. One we just came from, two to our left and two to the right."

"I see another one to our right"

"It basically a closet, it's where house elves keep their cleaning supplies. Follow me."

They walked to the furthest left door and walked through it. An even bigger room opened up. A dark room with glowing planets floated inside. Harry couldn't see the other side of the room. There was a door immediately to the left and another further down.

"This room is most spectacular room I've seen. I believe It reconstructs our whole universe. There is no end to the room. At least we weren't able to find it."

"You mean this room goes on forever?"

"That's correct. We had a few cases where one of Unspeakables get lost for days. Biggest record I believe is 2 weeks. We had a search party out. This room is used to study space. Did you know muggles were able to land on the moon?"

"Yes"

"One of the aftronots, they call them like that, was one of us, a wizard I believe his name was Charles Duke, was on the moon. Anyway we also try to predict thing due to arrangement of planets, since centaurs are able to do it and haven't divulge the information we try our best to predict ourselfes. Let's go"

Harry exited through the furthest door and found himself back at the circular room. The room span around confusing Harry. Vesemir was unhinged and kept going through the opposite door.

"When the room spins it also rearranges the doors and erases any marks on them, making them indistinguishable, but as an Unspeakable you can just choose any room you know the door can lead to voila it's that room."

A new room opened up, one Harry never saw before. A circular room with only one door leading out. The were some desks, and books ran along the wall on shelves. A sweet smell entered his nostrils. Smell of Treacle Tart, broomstick handle, sex and blood.

"This is so-called Love Room. Only Authorized Unspeakables can enter this room. You see the fountain in the middle? Instead of water, strongest Love potion runs instead, or Amortentia is the correct name. We study the effects of the potion, books in here only deal with love or variety of it, and we try to understand what is love. Honestly I hate this room, let's leave"

They returned to circular room and walked through another door. Almost immediately next to them was another door. This room was quite large and also rectangular. In the center was a sunken stone pit. Stone benches ran all around the room and descended in steep steps toward a raised stone dais in the centre of the pit. An ancient, crumbling stone archway, unsupported by any surrounding wall, stood on this dais. A familiar archway hung with tattered black curtain, which moved ever so slightly as touched slightly by moving air, but air was cold and still.

Voices were whispering to him, to come closer touch it.

"This is a Death Chamber. Before Department of Mysteries was formed, they used to kill prisoners through this veil. I hate this room more than the other, you will rarely see me in this room."

They walked across the room and walked through the door. They appeared back Hall of Prophecies. Walking right they passed one door and entered the next. Another big room opened up. A warmly lit library opened up. Books upon books towered into the ceiling. This room would have made Hermione jealous.

"This room has every restricted book we were able to get our hands on. Most of them are Dark Magic, so they sit here until needed. Thankfully this department was least ransacked under Voldemort's rule. The door on opposite side leads back to circular room. We'll go back out this way"

Returning back to Hall of Prophecy they turned right and entered the furthest door skipping the closet door. Another Room opened up. Similar to Hall of Prophecy there were rows of shelves. Instead of orbs there were all kind of objects, from circular stone to wands.

"What is this place?"

"This is Hall of Artifacts. Here we store any artifact, studied or awaiting further study. Again only authorized Unspeakables can take artifacts from the shelve."

They walked along the rows. Harry kept on looking around, trying to guess each object's purpose. Exiting through the door the came back to the circular room.

"Two more rooms before I let you go, I believe it's 9 PM already."

"How come I didn't see anyone? I'm sure some people stay for the night"

"That's true, they stay because they forget the time. But because I'm here, I made sure everyone got booted from here and had some good night sleep. They'll need it when dealing with a rookie tomorrow"

"You want me to come back tomorrow?"

"Of course, around 11 AM if you would."

They walked through another door. Lamps hanging low by golden chains lighted a long rectangular room. Desks stood in centre surrounding enormous glass tank. Tank was filled with deep green liquid, brains floated inside. One door on left wall and another on right wall lead somewhere.

"This room, is so called Brain room, here we study brains, how they work, what is a thought. Some of the brains you see are of some previous Unspeakables who decided they wanted their brains to be studied upon in hopes of transferring knowledge in the future. It's truly fascinating when we interact with them. Thoughts of those brains can sometimes deliver real damage to person it's communicating to. Anyway, left door leads to Planet room, door on right leads to Death Chamber" Vesimir said going back to circular room.

They entered one more door. Vesemir gasped. A couple was having sex on one of the desks. Clothes were scattered around. Their mouths were opening and closing but no sound was coming. Vesemir face turned grim and cancelled the Silencing ward. The room was immediately filled with screams and moans.

"What do you think are you doing?" Vesemir said in low voice. They immediately stopped and looked at newcomers. Jumping away from each other they scurried for clothes to cover themselves. A man with thick moustache and elegance began apologising.

"We're sorry, we didn't know somebody was here. I'm so sorry John. I.."

"I don't care what you're doing and with who, but stuff we have in here are highly dangerous, imagine if you knocked over something?"

The man blanched. Harry took a look at the woman. She was busy getting dressed. She had a nice figure and curves in right places. She noticed Harry looking at her and scowled at him. Harry raised an eyebrow in return. Done dressing she pushed past Harry.

"Both of you, listen up. Both are getting off the hook, but if I see you doing it again, immediate suspension, you heard me?"

"Yes sir" They said and left the room.

"Who were they?"

"Unspeakable Alfred Aitken and Unspeakable Ashley Archer. They are some of the finest Unspeakables. So where were we? Oh yes, this room as you can see is filled with desks. Here we just due general work, from creating spells to studying artifacts you saw earlier. A door far ahead leads to highly secure room where we unleash high magic to not damage the surroundings. It's bare inside that room and nothing to see. That's all."

They returned to circular room

"What about the other doors"

"Nothing behind them, they are here to confuse who are not Unspeakables. Like I said room spins, and they'll always pick the door with nothing behind it. It closes and room spins again, quite convenient to make people stay away. Anyway it's getting late, you should catch a good sleep Mr. Potter, tomorrow is a busy day. Good Night"

"Good Night" Harry said and exited back to Ministry of Magic.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope it's good, any blatant mistakes about Department of Mysteries? If any PM or Review<p> 


End file.
